


Random Oneshots

by Saracha05



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saracha05/pseuds/Saracha05
Summary: For when I get some ideas but don't wanna put that much effort in them ^^
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff happens

"Jack?" Davey's called out, his voice soft and tired. He hadn't been expecting to see Jack up here. It was Davey's hidden spot after all.

"Oh, hey," was all Jack could reply, briefly glancing to the tall guy standing behind him before looking to sunset.

"What're you doing here?"

"Just wanted ta think,"

Davey took a seat beside him, his legs hanging off the wide ledge. "Didn't think you were capable of that"

Jack looked at him for a second before letting out a chuckle. "Ya rubbing off on me I guess."

Davey gave a gentle smile as he looked on out to the sky. Light pinks danced across soft grey clouds, vibrant yellows and orange accompanying it beautifully.

"Sure is pretty" He said with a sigh, his eyes never leaving the enchanting warmth the sun creates.

Jack let his eyes roam down Davey's slouched figure before letting out a deep breath. "Sure is"

"Why's you up here?" Jack asked as he leaned back on his hands.

"Mm, just wanted ta think," he mimicked Jack's voice.

"Alright smart ass" Jack brought his knees up, tired of them dangling. "Whatcha really up 'ere for?"

"Just like the view. I come here a lot, 'specially after sellin' papes. It's my relaxing spot."

"Well 'S becoming mine, too." Jack said as he laid on his back, unable to be comfortable in any position. He was just overly aware with Davey there. He always was. But, in a good way. He couldn't stay still though. "Hope you don't mind sharin,'" he said with a grunted voice.

"I don't mind. Just don't tell anyone else,"

"Alright,"

They went back to viewing the sky, which was so beautiful and inspiring. Davey wished Jack would paint it. Paint the captivating colors glistening in his eyes.

"What about you? What're you thinkin'?" Davey asked as he knocked on Jacks head.

"You's really goin' for it, huh?"

Davey nodded as he laughed.

"Well, I's got a secret."

"Oo, a secret. What's the amazing Jack Kelly got to hide?"

Jack bit his lip as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Well" his eyes danced around, not knowing where to place themselves. "I fraid's the boys won't like me if I say. 'Fraid they won't accept me."

"Now I'm intrigued" Davey said as he laid down next to Jack, his arms behind his head.

"Well, you's might hate me too."

Davey turned on his side, his face now serious as he looked into Jacks eyes. "I could never hate you, Jack. The guys could never hate you. We're a family, were here for each other. We're here for you,"

He placed his hand on Jacks hand. "Im here for you"

Jack closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of Daveys hand, scared he'll never feel it again. He lingired for a second longer, his eyes shut as he briefly swiped his thumb along the back of his hand.

"I'm.. I'm gay, Davey"

David's hand fell limp against Jack's. He took a while to process it. _Jack_. _Jack Kelly?_

_"_ And I's- I wasn't plannin' on tellin' no body's, but I'm, I'm in love and I can't keep it secret."

Davey let his eyes linger to their hands, Jack still holding on with a tight grip. He looked almost desperate with his eyes searching for acceptance.

"Who.. who _are_ you in love with?"

Jack pursed his lips as he silenced himself. He was nervous, so much was riding on this situation. He might not've lost his best friend with this confession, but now he's definitely throwing everything away.

But it's too late.

"You" it rushed off his tongue and he felt out of breath for saying it. All the rest of his feelings have just gone to Davey. All his secrets, all his lies, his flaws. Davey knows everything now.

Davey didn't want to say anything. He was scared. Scared for the life of his best friend. Scared for his own.

He loves Jack. So much. He wants nothing more then for Jack to be happy, but how's his life gonna work out? No one will hire them, no one will pity them. They'd be repulsed by them. It's an awful world they live in, and it's not kind in the slightest.

Davey's been in love with Jack for who the hell knows how long. And he struggles every single day to keep his feelings to himself, but he manages. Why can't Jack?

"We can't"

Jack closed his eyes as they watered, his grip now loosening.

"I mean, who'd accept us? We can't.. we can't be paper boys forever. _I_ can't be. My parents.. they'd disown me and- and Les I'd never- God I'd never see my brother again."

"We'd can hide it" Jack mumbled, more as a passing thought then anything.

"Hide it? Jack, if I can't kiss you whenever I want what's the point? I love you, Jack. I wanna _be_ with you. Not- not just in secret. In life."

Jack thought he'd be happy to here Davey say _I love you_ but now it hurt worse then he ever thought possible.

"Well me too but- but I can't loose you, I'll take as much as I can Davey. I need you, cause I love you. There's nothin' more that appeals to me on earth then you."

It was silent. The sky was slowly turning darker as time passed. But it didn't feel like time was passing at all.

"Look, I'll respect what you choose. But Davey, you really mean something ta me. I's really love you."

Davey let a laugh pass his lips as he stared at the setting sun, almost hidden behind buildings.

"God I love you to much" Davey mumbled as a tear ran down his cheek. He pulled Jack to close to him and pecked his lips.

"Promise we'll keep it secret?"

"Promise."

Davey smiled as he kissed Jack again, and Jack eventually found himself smiling and wiping away tears as they kissed.

Soon they were just laying in the complete dark, trying to squint out stars despite the light pollution. Davey laid on Jacks chest, his hand gripping loosely on his vest while Jack's arm wrapped around Davey's shoulder.

"I should get you home soon. Ya mother's gonna freak."

"Just a little longer"

Jack smiled as he stroked Davey's hair.

"Alright, a little longer"


	2. Debbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack can't stop talking about a girl

"She's just so pretty. Everytime I's see her, I cant look at nothin' else."

Davey absentmindedly nodded his head as he picked at his shoe laces.

Jack was droning on and on about this girl named Debbie, and it would be okay if David wasn't so jealous.

It was fine a first, a little heartbreaking but Davey could handle it. He knew Jack was straight, so a little talk about girls wouldn't kill him.

But he's Jack's best friend, so Jack tells _all_ his feeling to Davey _all_ the time. He can't remember the last thing he said that didn't have to deal with Debbie. Weeks ago, probably.

It's sweet and all but Davey wanted Jack to talk about _him._ About his eyes, his smile. About how he's thinking of him constantly. Imagining all the different ways they could get together, how their first kiss would be.

And it doesn't help that Jack gets this dreamy look in his eyes as he speaks, and sometimes when he looks at Davey, it almost feels like he's talking _about_ Davey.

He just wishes it was real.

"Everytime she says my name I melt like butta."

"Why don't you ask her out?"

Jack froze, his fingers curling around Davey's heavy blanket neatly laid out on his bed.

"Cause, she'd never like me"

"Come on Jack, who wouldn't like you? You's the ladies man, right?"

"Yeah but uh, she's.. she's different."

"You say you guys hang out a lot, almost as much as you and me. I'm pretty sure she'd like you, why else would she stick around for so long?" Davey asked with a chuckle.

"She- she wouldn't.. she wouldn't be into me.. she likes gals, I think's."

"Oh, why don't you ask her? Pretty sure she wouldn't mind. And if she is, you just learn to move on."

Jack laid on his back, his feet still having off the bed as he shut his eyes.

"I can't"

"Why not?" David leaned closer.

"Scared of the answer."

"You can't keep living behind a dream, Jack. Sometimes you just gotta go for it. You do that a lot, you hide in your fantasies. You shouldn't keep running' away for your problems."

"Davey, I can't. You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you Jack. Whatever makes you happiest is all I want. So go for it."

Jack peaked an eye open. "You's think I should?"

"Yes! For Gods sakes Jack just do it!"

Jack reached up to tug on Davey's school tie and pulled him down to his lips, warm and chapped.

Davey quickly spread his hands out, catching himself from face planting into Jacks head as he took a breif moment to figure out whats happening.

Their eyes closed as Jack wrapped his hands around the sides of Daveys head, pulling him closer then he thought possible. Davey leaned down on his arms, getting more comfortable as he pressed himself more ontop of Jack.

"David!" They heard his mother yell and the sepperated immediately, much to Jack's dismay. So much so let let out a small groan. David stood up, taking small steps towards the door.

"Uh, yeah mom!"

"Me and your father are going to the store. Make sure Les doesn't make a mess!"

"Okay!" He yelled back before letting out a deep breath. He quickly turned around to be met with the most lovable eyes he never knew existed.

"So" he mumbled as he tapped his legs, his stance wobbling. His ears were red as he tried to keep his voice calm so it doesn't crack.

"You um, how was that?"

"Good good," Davey mumbled, his hands behind his back. "So um, I'm.. Debbie?"

"Yeah" Jack said with a chuckle, taking small glances from his fingers looking up to Davey. "It was uh, stupid. I shouldn'ta.. done that"

"No wait- nothing you did was stupid. I um, God, can we just kiss again?"

Jack just nodded his head and Davey leaned back in, locking their lips and holding each other as they made up for lost time.

"You shoulda told me earlier" Davey whispered after pulling away. Jack just smiled as he held Davey close to his chest.

"Guess I should've"

"Okay, come on, we's gotta look after my brother."

Jack just nodded- smile never weavering- as they held hands walking out of Davey's room.


	3. Pony Tails and Blankets (Enjoltaire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras needs sleep

Grantaire sat on his couch, the TV remote loosly gripped in his hand. Hair pinned back and beer by his side, Grantaire was feeling quite relaxed. Well.. almost.

Unlike the boy sitting softly on the couch, Enjolras was stress reading while scribbling what looks like gibberish on lined paper.

He radiated tense vibes.

"Wont'chu take a break, Apollo"

"For the last time, that's not my name." He quickly stated, his eyes never leaving his paper.

"Why are you cramming so much knoladge at once? Can't be good for you."

Enjolras groaned as he rubbed his poor, tired eyes. "Because I'm not finished with this chapter"

Grantaire just sighed as he continued his show. Well, _tried._ He couldn't stop looking at his exasperated roommate.

His hair would constantly fall in his face, blocking his slouched eyes and all Enjolras would do is blow it away until it fell right back. He'd occasionally push it behind his ear, but it'd fall right back!

He looked pitiful, eye bags, frozen scorn, furrowed brows, horribly slouch figure struggle and he'd get so agitated at a simple hair.

Having enough of Enjolra's struggling, Grantaire stood up off the couch and walked over to the exhausted boy, whos digestive system was filled with coffee.

He gathered Enjolras's hair with his fingers, combing the soft, golden locks into a ponytail.

It took a while for Enjolras to register that Grantaire was _touching_ him, but when he did his shoulders tensed immediately as chills ran down his spine.

"What're you-"

"There" Grantaire lifted his hands softly. "Now it won't bother you"

Enjolras took a second to look at Grantaire for a moment. His expression never changed as they locked eyes, soft gazes exchanged.

"Thank you" he mumbled with a small smile before continuing his writing.

Grantaire just smiled back as he walked to his place on the couch.

\---

It'd been a few more hours, and Enjolras- for once- decided it was enough and should go to sleep. When he turned around, he expected his roommate to be in his room, or still awake. But no, he was passed out on the couch, an 'are you still watching' displayed on the screen.

Enjolras scoffed. _How dare he mention rest to me when he doesn't sleep proper himself_.

But that didn't stop him from throwing a blanket over Grantaire's shoulders and a pillow behind his head.

He looked down at the mess of black curls and smiled a genuine smile.

"Goodnight, Grantaire"

And with that he left to his bed to get some well needed rest.

"Goodnight my Apollo"


	4. Drunk Davey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey's drunk. That's it

Davey slumped down on crutchie's couch with a defeated sigh.

"Alright Davey, tell's me the problem" Race said as he got comfortable, one leg handing over the arm rest. Crutchie sat on the rocking chair.

"I got in a fight with my mom" David mumbled, a hand rubbing his forehead as he sighed again.

"Oo, family fights are the worst" Race said with fingers tapping on his suspenders. "Well, I's here anyway."

"Yeah" Crutchie nodded with a pointed finger. "Marrisa yelled at her dad one time. Not a good day for her" he shuttered remembering his girlfriends face.

"What's the fight'n about? Why's us n' not Jack?"

"Well.. she through out a box I was gonna take to me and Jack's new place, and she didn't even say sorry. Pissed me off" he mumbled as he reajusted his hat. "And as for Jack.. I don't know, didn't wanna annoy him with this?"

"He wouldn't be annoyed. Even if he was, he'd get over it, you's his _baby_." Crutchie made smoothie lips as Davey rolled his eyes, a small blush coating his cheeks. Race joined in on the teasing.

"Yeah yeah. He's just been so stressed and I don't wanna make it worse."

"Hey, let's just get drunk. Keep your mind off stuff." Crutchie offered.

"No no, I don't.. I'm not one for alcohol."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Oo! And I know just the bar ta go to" Rave piped up with a smile.

"We know, you wanna see's Spot." Crutchie rolled his eyes as Race shot back denials.

 _"Just a good bar"_ he mumbled with arms crossed. He wasn't convincing anyone.

"Alright, let's go" David said as he hopped up, fixing his sleeve collars as he stood.

"Wait really!?"

"Yeah, why not"

"Awesome!"

\---

It was now 12 and Jack was absolutely _pissing himself_ with worry. Davey wasn't answering and of his calls/texts. _He's never out this late.._

All the sudden he heard the door open and Jack fucking ran to the door, hoping it was his boyfriend.

And it was!

But he's acting.. weird?

His stance was wobbling and he struggled to close the door.

"Davey.."

"Jack!"

David ran up to his boyfriend and gave him a tight hug. Which was fine... Not normal, but fine.

"I love you" he spoke and Jack could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Are you drunk?"

"Say it back!"

"Davey"

David pushed Jack on the couch before sitting on his lap, his legs on either side his boyfriend.

"Please say it back" he whined and Jack could help but laugh

"I love you too"

Davey smiled and kissed Jack, his hands messily touching over Jack's face.

"So this's why you never get drunk, huh?"

"Mm, just hug me"

Jack just sighed and wrapped his arms around David. He was never a cuddly person, so it suprised Jack that some beer could completely change that.

"Why'd you go drinkin'?"

"Crutchie suggested it. Race wanted to see Spot so I figure, _why not?_ "

Jack chuckled as he kissed Davey's cheek.

"You shoulda told me you's hangin' with them. Id'a come with you."

"No, I needed to talk about something with em"

"What was it?"

"Sober Davey can tell you"

Jack just laughed as he patted Davey's back."Fine fine, but you should get some sleep."

"M' not sleepy"

"Oh but your tone of voice says otherwise."

Davey didn't budge, he just laid silently on his boyfriend.

"Come on" Jack lightly pushed him which just made David groan.

"Stop"

"We can cuddle in the bed"

David knocked his head against Jack's chest before he mumbled _okay_ and stumbling to their bedroom. Jack just laughed as he followed.

"You're gonna be so hungover tomorrow"


	5. Birthday's aren't so bad (Jally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's birthday and Dally has a surprise

"Just down here. I promise" Dally said as he hopped off a rock, his jacket blowing behind him.

"You said that an forever ago" Johnny whined, fed up with walking for so long.

"It wasn't that long, ten minutes maybe" Dally mumbled as he walked down a small trail.

Johnny pouted but followed, his old shoes lazily stomping on the dirt path.

"Okay, were here" Dally said as he stepped into a small opening surrounded by trees. In the middle was a small blanket with a box in the center.

"What's this for?" Johnny asked with a red face. He tried to hide it, but he's not really good at keeping his feelings down. Dally just smiled as he chose not to bring it up.

"It's your birthday, is it not?" He looked at Johnny, shoes face was sinking slowly. "C'mon"

He laid down the the fuzzy blanket (after kicking the box away), his arms supporting his head.

Johnny did the same, laying at the other end of the blanket.

Dally just scoffed as he mumbled _get over here_ and watched Johnny scoot close to him.

"Alright, you can't see em yet, but I promise it'll be a real pretty sight in a few minutes." Dally spoke as he looked to the darkening sky, a few stars making a small appearance.

Johnny gave a conflicted smile with a bitten lip as he looked from Dally's face to the setting sun. "I already think it's pretty."

Dally smiled as his eyes scanned over his friend.

"Oh! While we wait" he sat up and reached for the plain brown, slightly ripped, cardboard box. "Open it" he handed it to Johnny.

"Why're you doing this for me?" Was all Johnny could say as he stared into the box, his fingers brushing over the small gift.

"Cause. S' your birthday."

"You've never done this for anyone else. Never.. put much thought into gifts. Hell, I don't even remember mentioning my birthday to you."

"Well I" Dally cleared his throat. "Ponyboy was telling me how you hate your birthday. Told me some sad stories. I figured.. I don't know, I'd like to give you a good one."

Johnny smiled as he reached over to hug Dally- who was very surprised at the gesture. Normally he didn't like touching and doing sappy shit. But with Johnny.. he might just enjoy it a little.

"Thank you" he spoke softly as he wiped his eyes.

"No problem" He spoke back with a smile as he watched Johnny pull his present out. It was a small stuffed teddy bear. One that looked identical to the one when Johnny was a child. When times were okay. _C_ _an't_ _believe he remembered_.

"I love this. All of it."

Dally just leaned back as he stretched his arm out signalling for Johnny to lay on his arm.

He did happily.

And soon the stars started to show and Johnny couldn't stop smiling.

"That one looks like a sheep" he said softly, his eyes pointing to a small cluster of stars.

"I see a bull"

"Yeah right. You just wanna pester me"

"Nu uh, it's a bull. See, horns."

This continued for a while until they agreed on a goat. Horns and it's small.

"Oo! A cowboy hat"

"A lasso"

"It's obviously a snake"

They kept pointing out shapes in the sky. For hours, it felt. Hours of just happiness. No worries, no problems. Just shapes.

And that's a it had to be.


	6. Roommates (treebros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Conor needs a roommate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's long woopsie

Connor loves living alone.

It's amazing for him. 

No one yells at him, no one forces him to do chores, he can watch TV outside his room, he can jerk off without worry, he can do things in his own time, and he feels a little more in control of his life. 

He loves the quiet moments to himself. He loves the peace and still times he can just think or read a book in.

But.. his money is running short.

He needs a roommate. He just hoped they could still let everything be peaceful.

Someone knocked on the door and Connor inwardly scowled. He didn't want to give up all his alone time, but he really liked this apartment and didn't want to move.

"Hi, are you Connor Murphy?"

"Yes. I assume you're here to look at the place?"

"Yup! I'm Stevie."

Stevie reached his hands out to shake Connors. He never broke eye contact.

_ Oh boy _

\---

Stevie was a nice guy. Hot too, but he was so  _ loud _ . And energetic. Connor could tell he likes to party, especially since Stevie seemed to be recently out of college.

"Hang on baby, I'm in the middle of something."

Connor could hear Stevie mumbling on the phone.

"No, I'm not cheating on you again."

"Im just-" Stevie sighed and placed a hand on his hip. "I'm looking at apartments."

"Jackie, I swear-" a groan escaped Stevie's lips as he threw his phone in his pockets.

"Sorry about that," Stevie said as he turned around, a shy smile on his lips. "Crazy girlfriend."

"Ha, yeah um, well I think that's it?"

"Oh really? That was fast."

"Yup, it's not a lot of space."

"Okay! I gotta get goin' anyway, Jackie's waiting."

"Alright. I'll call you when I've made my choice."

Stevie gave a smile and wave before walking prepily out of the room.

_ No one's very good yet. _

\---

"One more" Connor groaned to himself. One more guy was gonna be here, and then he'll have to choose. Everyone was so loud. 

The walls are thin, okay? He can't just hide out in his room, cause he could still hear everything. 

A lot of the guys had girlfriends or boyfriends and he knew their significant other would be over a lot. He didn't want to hear them as well. And what if they got horny? And they start doin the do and Connor can hear everything because  _ the walls are oh so thin. _

Another anticipated knock was heard and Connor stomped his way over to his door. He was tired and hated all this social interaction and pretending to be nice.

"Let me guess, you're checking out the room?"

Connor grumbled as he looked down at a smaller boy who was turned around. He looked like he was biting his nails.

He turned around quickly with wide, embarrassed eyes and he sneakily wiped his hand on his pants.

_ He's cute _

Dark blonde hair, blue eyes, chubby cheeks, freckles, innocent demeanor. He seemed quiet and reserved.

_ Yesss _

"Yes um, i-i um, I'm Evan. Hansen."

"Come in" Connor Immediately loosened up, a small smile on his face.

"Wow, it's, it's um, so nice" Evan said as he looked around. It sounded almost fake and forced, but when Connor looked into Evan's eyes, he could tell it was true.

"Thanks"

\---

"So that's it, not very much."

"No I think- I think it's great. I really um, I really like the space."

"Well um, I actually think you're my favorite out of everyone."

"Really!?" Evan smiled, his eyes almost glowing. Most people don't choose him cause they think he's weird.

"Yeah. I might as well say you're my number one choice."

"Wow that's um, great. When can I move in then?"

Connor chuckled and tapped his chin. "Friday. Or whenevers good for you."

"Alright. See you Friday" Evan smiled and waved as he walked out.

Connor felt his heart swell as he watched the small man walk out of his- or now  _ their _ \- apartment.

\---

"I think that's- that's the last one."

"Finally. My back hurts." Jared groaned as his hands gripped his aching back as he stretched.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, I guess." Jared shrugged and walked around the empty- besides the boxes- room.

"So" he clicked his tongue and did a dramatic turn to Evan. "Where's your hot roommie that you creamed your pants to."

"For one, I did not. Two, don't say that outloud, and three he's um, he's at his sisters for a moment."

"Cool."

Evan started ripping the tape off a random box. He smiled when he saw it was his books. Ones he's written in loose, organized papers, and a few ones he takes inspiration from. He decided to leave everything in it for now and tuck it in a corner.

"Hey" Connor stuck his head in, his hand against the door. "Need anymore help?"

"No, um, thanks though"

"Hey I'm Jared. Evan's special friend." Jared said with his hand out to shake. Connors face fell as his eyes followed down to his steady hand.

"Connor." Was his short reply as he shook the larger hand in front of him.

"Welp, I gotta get goin', see ya later Evvy."

Evan just gave an awkward smile as Jared left.

"So, you have a boyfriend?"

"What! No no, he's um, he's just a friend. An overprotective friend, but um, God I couldn't imagine dating him" Evan let out a small chuckle before his eyes widened and started to worry.

"Not that I don't like guys, it's just um, he's been my friend since like- since middle school and I can't get his acne and cracking voice out of my head."

Connor let out a small laugh. "So, you like guys?"

"A-and girls. Kinda, bisexual.." he raised his shoulders as he felt a rush of embarrassment. He just rambled so much.

"Nice. I'm gay, so it's nice to uh, be friends with someone whoes uh.. not straight?"

"Yeah yeah, it's um, it's nice."

It went a little quiet after that, both not knowing how to progress their conversation, but still happy none-the-less. 

"Well, I'll leave you to finish then."

"Alright"

Awkward smiles were shared before Connor tucked some hair behind his ear. "I can um, I can make us dinner. If you want."

"That'd be nice." 

And with that, Connor left with a final glance to Evan.

\---

"Damn" Connor muttered under his breath, his eyes fixated on the glowing screen.

"So sad" Evan groaned softly as his hands laid limp on his lap, his fingers curving around the controller.

They both say on the couch, looking at their failed attempt to kill Nazi zombies. The sad part, they were on wave five. It was the highest they've gotten so far.

"Never pegged you to play video games." Connor said as he turned his head, a fond smile on his lips.

"I um, not very much. B-but my friend, he um, he plays a lot, so I usually play with him."

Connor nodded, with his eyes closed, a calm expression on his face. "You wanna play another round?"

"Hmm, what other games you got?"

"I don't have a lot of multiplayer games, I usually don't have anyone to play with. But uh, you can look down in that box" his finger pointed to a small, plain brown box sitting by the tv.

"Okay, promise you won't uh, you won't call me a nerd.."

"Okay…"

"And don't think I have no taste in games.."

"I won't.."

Evan pulled out a game and turned around to face his roommate. "Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare."

Connor let out a chuckle and pulled some hair behind his ear. "You  _ like _ that game?"

"You  _ have _ that game."

"Only to see what it was like."

"Oh come on, play it with me."

"Fine. You must really like plants or something."

"Oh I'm a whore for trees."

"I can tell, Hansen." Connor said after his laughing subsided. Evan smiled at his laugh.

\---

"Hey um, me and Jared were uh, we're gonna watch a movie if you wanna join." Evan nervously said as he threw a black jacket over his arms.

"Oh, whatcha watching?" Connor asked as he picked at his black nails. It was a nervous habit he's had since middle school.

"I don't know for sure, Jared's kinda dragging me to it."

"Are you sure he won't mind me coming?"

"He won't, he asked about asking you a minute ago. So um- you coming then?"

"Yeah sure, got nothing better to do."

Connor sat up from the couch and went to his room. Supposedly to get ready. Evan just stood by the door, his car keys swinging around his finger. 

A few minutes later, the door opened and Connor walked out, his long hair in a bun with a long blue sleeved shirt and black ripped jeans replacing his pajama pants.

"Wow um.. ready?" Evan asked with a small blush. He always liked man buns.

"Uh, yeah, let me get my wallet first."

"You're not wearing your coat?"

"Well um, you're kinda wearing it."

Evan looked down to see he got his coat mixed up with other males. They looked so similar, what with the dark colors.

Evan flushed and began taking it off with apologies jumping off his tongue.

"Chill Hansen. Keep it on. It's cute on you."

Evan felt extra heat rush to his face as he gave a nod, fixing it back on his shoulders.

"Let's um, let's go then."

\---

"That was absolute shit!" Jared laughed as they walked out of the building, his drink still in his hand. Evan giggled along right beside Jared, the jacket sleeves covering most of his hands.

"What the fuck was that? I mean, damn, talk about bad acting." Connor said, following right beside Evan. They all couldn't stop laughing as the actors poor attempt at acting sad still remained in their minds.

"Hey hey, you guys wanna get some food?" Jared asked when he eyed a  _ McDonald's  _ across the street.

Evan looked over to Connor, who looked at him in return. Both kinda nodded their heads slightly.

"Yeah. We don't have anywhere to be." 

Connor smiled as Evan spoke. His voice was always calm and gentle. Jared rushed off to the restaurant with a  _ race you there _ and Evan grabbed Connors hand to pull him there.

Whoever was last paid, and Evan was  _ not _ about to lose.

Connor couldn't take his eyes off their hands.

\---

"Oh oh oh let me tell you," Connor said with his finger wagging. He placed a brown bag of groceries on the counter. "She was such a Karen."

"Uh oh, what did this bitch do?" Evan asked with a smile. Connor was rubbing off on him.

"Okay, so I was in line, right? And I only had" he gestured his hand to the bag on the counter. "Not that many things, as you can see"

Evan nodded his head as he wrapped a loose thread on the couch around his finger.

"And this woman comes up with her big ass cart and cuts in front of me. I told her I was there first, and asked if I could  _ please _ have my spot back. She just said  _ well I have a lot of groceries and you can just go to the self checkout _ and shit like that and- ah, I wanted to punch her. And she kept going  _ on. _ Never shutting up."

"I'm sorry Connor."

"S' fine. Just never thought I'd run into one in the wild."

Evan laughed as he put away some of the items in the bag.

"She gave me a headache. I took some medicine and it has not gone away."

Evan bit his lip. "Ya know, everyone says I give the best head massages. That could help."

"God, give me your hands, please." 

Evan giggled as he pointed to the couch, silently telling Connor to go sit down, which Connor gratefully did, his back facing the arm rest

Evan sat down behind him, his finger reaching up into the sky just to tangle themselves in Connor's long hair.

It was hard to reach that high and still be comfortable, so Evan gently grabbed his shoulders and lowered Connor down to rest against his chest.

Now  _ that _ was uncomfortable in a comfortable way. If that makes sense? It did for Connor, anyway.

His face was flushed as his eyes never left the screen, too scared for them to wander anywhere else.

Evan's hands felt so nice against him. They were cold, but not  _ freezing  _ cold. It gave him goosebumps. The way his nail would scrape over his skin, but the pads would run around his hair, and the light pulls that felt all tingly.

It felt  _ damn _ good.

His eyes eventually closed and he honestly didn't want to move. He felt so relaxed and calm. Like Evan was transferring his personality to Connors. Like they were meshing together in a warmth of body heat.

_ A few minutes of sleep couldn't hurt. _ ..

It was more than a few minutes. 

Connor woke up with a yawn, his arms trying to stretch out but then they bumped against a person and the couch.

He quickly looked over and saw Evan's peaceful eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. His cheeks looked slightly pink and his hair was kinda messy and his skin looked cleaner for some reason. He looked so soft and cuddly and-

_ So fucking cute _

Connor reached for his phone to take a picture.  _ Just one.  _ He told himself that anyway, but he took more like five.

_ This is weird _ . He had to admit it to himself, but Evan looked so  _ damn  _ cute and-

_I'm so gay holy shitttt._

Connor hesitantly laid back down against Evan and picked up the remote, turning the tv back on.

_ Evan must've turned it off. _ That made Connor blush more. He  _ chose _ to sleep there. Evan didn't just fall asleep, he didn't wake Connor up and push him off, he was  _ fine _ sleeping right next to Connor.

He felt a smile never leave his face.

\---

"Would you, maybe wanna hang out today? Go to the mall?" Evan mumbled as he sat on the far end of the couch.

"Oh, yeah, totally. Jared coming?"

"No no, I figure just um, just you and me. If that okay, we don't-"

"That sounds perfect, honestly."

Evan smiled as he picked at his fingernails.

"It's a date then?"

Connor felt his mouth go dry as he stared for a bit. "Yes, yeah um. Yeah it's a date."

Evan smiled wider-if possible- and looked down at his feet. "Two okay?"

"Yeah that works for me" Connor said and you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Great. See you in a bit" Evan said as he walked to his room.

_ Wow that happened _

\---

"Oo, let's go get pretzels!"

At first it was kinda awkward. Neither knew what to do. Hold hands? What to talk about? Where to go? But now they were finally easing up to the idea of being on a date. Also Connor knows how much Evan loves pretzels.

"Don't we have some at home?"

"But they're so good here."

"Alright, let's go" 

Evan smiled as he walked by Connor's side, his hands brushing against the others.

Connor sucked in a breath and just grabbed Evan's hands and waited to see how he'd react.  _ Yell? Be grossed out?  _ He was pleasantly surprised when Evan weaved their fingers together.

"Where to after?"

"Game stop? I know they got that game you want."

"Yeah, that sounds good"

And they walked down the hall with butterflies.

\---

"Okay, you always choose rock. Switch it up" Connor said as he laid his on the table again.

"Okay but it works with everyone else. So I'mma keep it. Just not with you" Evan mumbled as he positioned his hands again.

"Rock paper scissors shoot"

"Ha! I win" Evan smiled as he held his fingers positioned as scissors.

"Damn, I thought all that talk was to do rock again."

Evan just shook his head as he took one of Connor's fries. 

"Alright again."

\---

"Another sweater?" Connor said softly.

"I just really like sweaters, okay?" Evan mumbled as he took another off the hanger, a soft blush on his cheek. _ Am I buying too much? _

"No it's fine. I think you look cute in them." Connor mumbled as he touched the soft fabric. Cuddling with Evan in that made him feel really happy.

"Thanks," Evan mumbled, his cheeks still pink and rosey as he looked at Connors hand. "You like this one?"

"Yeah actually. The blue goes good with your eyes."

Evan was getting redder as he put the sweater on his arm. "Let's find you something."

\---

"I had a lot of fun today" Evan whispered, fiddling with his seatbelt.

"Me too. I'd like to go out again."

"On a date?"

Connor smiled as his eyes flickered to Evan's happy expression. "Yes on a date"

It was silent for a while. Nothing bad, not awkward. Just silent.

"Can we watch a movie tonight?"

"Of course. Popcorn?"

"With butter"

Connor playfully rolled his eyes as he touched Evan's hand on the console. "Fine, with butter this time."

\---

Evan felt so tired. He was barely able to stay up for the movie, and now he was sleeping every five seconds.

"I'm going to bed." He yawned out with stretched arms. "Goodnight Connor" he kissed the side of his head, not really thinking about it.

Connor blushed as he kissed Evan's cheek. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow"


	7. Times Still -(treebros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reupload from Wattpad ^^

Connors hand glided softly against the cream white paper, the pencil leaving light marks of lines and circles.

Black headphones were over his ears, music blasting through the speakers. His back was hunched over his drawing, his legs crossed and leaning on his knees.

A small boy was laying gently against his back, soft breaths leaving his parted lips. A random show Connors never heard of played on the background. Everyonce in a while Evan let out small laughs. It made Connor smile.

A soft knock was felt on his back, and Connor turned his head.

"I'm not bothering you, am I? Cause I can move or turn off the TV."

"No no, you're fine."

Evan gave and unsure look, so Connor gave a reasuring smile. Evan wrapped his arms back around his boyfriends neck and laid against his back, just feeling how much he loved Connor.

Connor let out a sigh, content with his life at the moment. It felt like time was non existant. Like they both never had to leave, the didn't have responsibilities. No cares, no classes, no expectations.

He went back to the picture on his phone, his eyes glancing at the close details no one seemed to notice. He drew them on his paper, converting his thoughts to art.

A few minutes later, Connor felt soft hands combing through his hair. His eyes closed briefly before going back to work.

Delicate lips left a chaste kiss behind his ear before a hand lifted one side on his headphones off his ear. "You want something to eat?"

"Yeah. Whatcha makin'?"

"I was thinking pizza rolls."

"You're the fucking best."

Evan laughed with a kiss to his forehead.

"I know"

Without Evan, everything was slow. Not the good kind, the agonizing, boring, cold kind. With Evan he never wanted time to continue. Without, he hoped it would go by fast enough to kill him.

Even though Evan was downstairs making food, Connor was desperate for his boyfriend. He loved every monemnt with him.

The soft hand movements, quiet mumbles, random kisses, and just laying against each other.

Pretty soon Evan was back, _thank God,_ with a plate of pizza rolls in hand. Connor took his headphones off with a small smile.

"Can I see it yet?"

Connor placed his hands over his paper, fingers fanned out. "No, not yet. In a minute." Was his response. Once Evan was back behind him, Connor removed his fingers.

Connor popped a pizza rolls in his mouth and immediately regreted it.

"You idiot! They're still hot"

"Fucking shit I thought I could handle it"

Evan laughed as he hunched over, eyes closed and mouth open.

"Don't laugh at me!" Connor play argued, his mouth still full.

"I can't help it!" Evan was now bringing himself closer to his boyfriend, his chin resting on his shoulder.

"You're a hand full sometimes.." Connor mumbled as he turned his head to leave a quick kiss on his lips.

"Says the guy who I have to remind not to eat hot food." Evan smiled and left his own kiss.

"Don't blame me, they're so good I can't help it."

Evan closed his eyes and laid his head against Connors back again. "Sure"

Connor let out a chuckle and went back to his drawing.

"So, can you at least tell me what you're drawing?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

Connor could feel Evan against his back. "I'm excited now"

"It's not that good."

"Shut up. You're so good."

"Whatever" Connor puffed, his cheeks pink.

Evan traced his small fingers over Connors sides, his thumbs rubbing circles occasionally as he waited.

"Okay done."

"Really!?"

"Yes"

Connor turned around, his paper facing his chest as his lips pursed together.

"Okay, it's not the best"

"Sure" Evan didn't believe him. He knew Connor didn't believe in himself.

"Here" Connor tossed the paper over.

"Connor, I love it!"

Connor took a second to look at him. "Really?"

"Yes! Oh, I loved this day. You did so good."

Connor smiled as he moved to sit next to his lover. Evan laid his head against Connors arm as his eyes still took at the picture. Him and Connor on the tall tree last spring. It was still Connors wallpaper.

"I just really liked that picture of you."

"I know" Evan kissed the bridge of his nose.

"I really do love you, ya know." Connor said as he leaned his forehead against Evan's, his lips parted in a smile.

"I really love you too." Evan smiled before kissing him and laying down completly.


	8. Evan Fucking Hansen- (treebros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First apology to a proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Wattpad reupload ^^'
> 
> But also this is based off the song Nobody by Hozier
> 
> Please go listen to him ❤️

"I um, I wanted to apologise. For the hallway incident."

Evan quickly glanced up to Connors face, which read guilt and remorse. He looked back down to his cast. He couldn't stop playing with the end of it.

"It's fine"

"No, no it's not. I just- fucking can't control myself sometimes, you know? I mean-"

"I know" Evan spoke up, a defeated smile on his pursed lips.

"Well uh," Connor sighed, a new feeling of understanding with this timid boy in front of him. "I guess I'll.. see you around."

"Yeah, see you"

They never thought they'd see each other again.

\---

"Shit! I'm so sorry Evan"

Connor scrambled to the floor, picking up the loose papers that fell from Evan's binder.

"It's okay" Evan said softly as he picked up some of his papers, as well as taking some from Connor.

"Damn, how many times am I gonna push you?" Connor said with a nervous laugh, trying to break some tension.

Evan gave a quiet laugh as he put his stuff in his backpack. "Hopefully not to many"

Connor gave a smile as he tucked some hair behind his ear.

"I'll see you around Hansen"

"See you"

Evan walked off, and Connor realized he still had one of Evan's pencils with bite marks on the eraser. He put it in his pocket and moved on.

\---

"Shit face, I got a friend here so don't get high tonight"

Connor was going to scoff and pull out a joint just in spite of his sister, when he saw that her friend was _Evan fucking Hansen._

"You smoke?" His soft voice asked.

"All the fucking time" Zoe mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Oh" was all Evan replied with. His face looked almost dissapointed and _damn_ that effected Connor more then he'd like to admit.

"Come on, I got a list of Disney movies were gonna watch tonight."

Evan gave one last small glance into Connors room before walking off with Zoe.

\---

Since Evan started hanging around Zoe, he slowly started seeing Connor more too. Now they were decent friends and would sit together at lunch.

"I love the subtle lines one this one" Evan mumbled as he studied the art on Connors left hand.

"But the color contrast is so good in this one!" Evan said, glaring at the one in Connor's right hand.

"I'm a slut for color I have to go with the right one"

Connor smiled as he put the drawing up in his backpack. "Thank you Evan"

"I love looking at your art. It's so good, I'm not surprised you have an A in art class."

Connor looked to the side as he felt his face heat up slightly. He never new how to accept compliments.

"Oh! Will you read this poem for my um, my English class? I wanna make sure it's- its alright"

Connor took the paper from Evan's shaky hands.

The words fluttered off the page and Connor couldn't keep his eyes off the paper. He took a sip of his milk, not being careful, mind you.

"Fuck, I spilt milk all over it" Connor groaned as he wiped up the mess with his jacket sleeve.

"It's fine, Connor. I made a backup just in case." Evan smiled with those adorable cheeks as he pulled out a clear white, slightly crinkled, peice of paper identical to the one Connor was holding. Minus the milk stains.

"Thank God." Connor breathed out with a nervous smile

The bell rung, signalling third lunch was about to start. "We should leave before it gets crowded." Evan sighed as he gathered his stuff.

"Yeah um, you want this back?"

"No, you can keep it" he gave another _damn_ smile and walked off. Connor gently folded the paper and put it in his pocket. _Evan fucking Hansen._

\---

"You relapsed, didn't you?" Evan asked as he sat next to Connor on his bed.

Connor finally lifted his head, eyes red and full of tears. "I'm so fucking sorry Evan. I know I said I'd stop, and I was doing so fucking well too. But everything just came crashing down and I just- I just. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault" Evan said as he hugged his best friend, his tiny fists clenching around his jacket. "I just wish you'dve told me"

"I'm sorry" his voice was cracked and broken. So was his heart.

"'S okay" Evan mumbled over and over again, his lips quivering as they brushed against Connors forehead.

\---

"Evvy?" Connor nervously called his boyfriends name.

"Huh?" Evan looked up to see Connor anxious and biting his non existant nails.

"I um, I may or may not have um, accidentally lost Florence."

"My Chrysanthemum!?"

"I'm so sorry baby"

"How do you loose a plant!"

"I don't know! I went to get it some water but then Jared called and he wouldn't shut up about this girl who apparently went to our highschool and I forgot where I put Florence at by the end of it."

Evan gave a deep sigh as he put his face in his hands.

"Honey, I'm really sorry."

"I just want a moment alone, please"

Connor have a nod and left the room.

~

A while later Connor came rushing into the room, a smile on his face.

"Guess who fucking found Florence!?"

"Really!" Evan perked up at that as he reached his hands out to to grab his small sprouts of flowers. "Thank you"

"Don't thank me, I was the one who fucking lost him."

Evan have a guilty smile as he looked to the side. "I'm sorry for getting a little upset."

"It's definitely not your fault. I'm sorry."

Evan kissed Connor softly before setting Florence on his nightstand.

\---

Connor looked down at the small box of things he's collected from Evan over the years. He chuckled at the folded peice of paper, lost words covered in milk stains.

"Oh my God, stupid Buckface Billy" Connor giggled as the small slip of lined paper with a messy scribbled drawing Evan decided to name Buckface Billy. By far one of Connors Favorite days.

Connor took out an old, bitten pencil and started writing. Writing all his feeling toward his boyfriend in his notebook. All the things he's noticed. The way be blows on his soup before chugging it down, his eyes always twinkle when he smiles, how Evan _loves_ physical contact, his weird dislike of mushrooms in food, how he never steps on a single crack. Or leaf when he can help it. How much he loves all those things, because it's what Evan _does._

 _I just love you so much. I wanna marry you, Evan fucking Hansen_.

_-Sincerely, me_

\---

"What's all this for?" Evan asked with a smile as he stepped into their house, surrounded by plants and warm lights hanging on the walls of their livingroom.

"Just wanted to for our anniversary." Connor smiled as he sat Evan down on the small, brown couch with a rainbow blanket thrown over the top. "Wait right here"

Connor ran to their bedroom and grabbed a small box from the bed.

"Oh Connor, you shouldn't have" Evan smiled as Connor came back in.

"Trust me, it didn't cost a dime."

Evan looked at him confused before opening the lid.

He picked up a random small paper and immediately laughed. "Oh my God" He smiled as he looked through all their inside jokes. Small objects, random notes from highschool, even a ketchup packet.

"I can't believe you kept this stuff"

Connor smiled and kissed Evan on the cheek. "There one more thing. Look at the lid"

Evan did as so, only to see a price of paper tapped on the too of it. He peeled it off and brought it close to his face.

"I don't remember this"

"Just read it" Connor was starting to feel nervous.

Evan tried to remember when Connor wrote something so meaningful to him, and how the hell he could forget, when he read the last part.

Evan looked at his boyfriend as the paper settled to his lap.

"Now I know I'm not perfect, I smoke and swear constantly. And I can't cook or take care of plants well, and the only thing I can actually do around the house is laundry. Fuck I still go out to parties and get drunk. I'm not a saint, but I love you. So much. And with you, I think I can change." Connor said quickly as he looked down at his lap.

Evan smiled and tilted Connors face back to meet his.

"Connor, I'd be appalled if I saw you _ever_ try to be a saint." Evan chuckled and Connor couldn't help but smile.

"I wouldn't fall for someone I thought couldn't misbehave."

"I love you" Connor mumbled

"I love you too, which is why I definitely want to marry you. I've never had a love like yours."

Connor pulled a ring out of his pocket and Evan held out his hand.

"Evan fucking Hansen," Connor started as he watched his boyfriends face light up, his eyes getting wet. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will, Connor fucking Murphy"

Connor slipped the ring on Evan's finger before kissing him deeply.


	9. I Have Something Planned- (treebros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) another.. re-upload
> 
> I'm sorry-

"You're gonna what?" Jared asked as he switched his right hand to hold the phone against his ear.

"I'm gonna kiss him. At the dance. With consent, of course. I um, Mrs. Jacobs told me I could use her room if I get all- all um, all panicky and stuff. So I'll uh, I'll tell him there."

"Okay, yeah, good luck with that though, virgin."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Evan mumbled with a red face.

"You've never had sex ever, let alone kiss anyone in your _life_. Fuck, the closest you've gotten to kissing someone is a tree." Jared said with chuckles as he laid on his back, the soft pillows supporting his head.

"Shut up! It's- it's just a kiss, shouldn't be _too_ hard."

"Evan, sweet Evan, innocent Evan, submissive Ev-"

"Just get to the point!" Evan interupted with his face burning hot. Jared just laughed.

"Look, the first kiss is what people remember. Forever. The moment everything begins. It's gotta be perfect, or else he's not gonna wanna kiss you."

"Really..?"

"Yes! I think about my first kiss constantly. That was in middle school. We're seniors now."

"Okay okay, how to I practice? I don't know how- what do I do with my lips?"

"I don't.. that's.. I can't explain it. You're just gonna have to kiss someone and see."

"But I want my first kiss to be Connor.."

"Can't help you then"

"Thanks anyway" Evan said with a sigh as he relaxed his posture, not even realizing it'd gotten that tense.

"S' no problem. Text me if you need anything else, I gotta go. Sidney's waitn' for me."

"Bye"

And with that, the phone went silent.

_I need to figure this out._

\---

"Somethin' wrong?" Connor asked suddenly. Evan shot his head over, his mind racing and cluttered.

"Yeah I just.. yeah"

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's um, everything's good. Just tired I guess."

Connor was starting to get nervous. "Evan, I use that when I feel like killing myself. Tell me what's wrong, please. I don't want you hurting."

Evan felt his stomach flutter as he looked at Connors eyes. It felt like Connor loved him, like there was really something there.

Evan gave a smile as looked at his lap.

"I'm planning something."

"Planning what?"

Evan bit his lips as he debated on what to say. How to say it. "I want to.. well, there's someone I like. A lot. He's um, he's all I think about. I just- I wanna kiss him, but I don't know.. how?"

Connor nodded his head softly as he looked out the window. No emotion was shown in his face, which made Evan scared. _Fuck he doesn't like me_. _Maybe the dance things not gonna work_.

It was silent for a bit. That gave Evan too much time to think. To panic. To let worry overcome him.

"Don't know how to kiss _him_ or don't know how to _kiss?"_

Evan grew even more flustered, now reggreting everything that led to this moment.

"I've never.. I've never kissed anyone."

Connor let out a dissapointment groan and Evan never felt like more of a loser.

"So he'll be your first kiss?"

"If he wants to kiss me. I'd never- I'd never like, kiss him randomly. I think he'd be to grossed out by that."

"Nonsense. I bet... I bet he'd be fucking estatic to kiss you" Connor said, his eyes glistening red as his voice grew quiet.

"I wanna practice kissing. But I don't know anyone who'd be open to it." Evan said, crossing his fingers and hoping Connor would say he'd do it.

Back to the unbearable silence.

"I mean, if you want, I could."

Evan smiled and finally made eye contact with Connor again. "Really?"

Connor let out a small laugh as he clasped his hands. "Yeah, course"

"Thanks. I um, thanks"

Connor couldn't look away. He could never look away. "So how do we start?"

"Well um, I guess I'd" Evan mumbled as he sat on his knees, now facing his best friend. "P-place my hands on your um, your shoulders."

"Yeah" Connor mumbled, his voice growing soft and delicate. It made Evan's knees weaker. It didn't help that Connors hands were now gently holding his sides.

"Lean in" Evan did what he said, his lips growing more and more anticipated to his the others.

"Mhm"

"Kiss you"

Connor closed the gap, not able to help himself but steal the sweet, untouched lips of Evan Hansen.

Evan didn't know what to do. He was worrying. A lot. But as he felt Connors lips move against his, he got the courage to try.

Their teeth clashed a lot, and the lips were swollen with a few accidental bite marks, but it felt really _good._ Evan tried to keep in his excitement cause _holy shit I just kissed Connor Murphy._

"You um, wow" Connor said, still not letting Evan's hips go.

"Good woah or bad?"

"Good. You um, I mean it's your first kiss, so you're uh, not the best but I thought.. I thought it was perfect.

Evan smiled as he absentmindedly fiddled with the hair on Connors neck, his soft fingers wrapping themselves around it.

"Again?"

Evan nodded as he decided to close the gap this time.

It all felt so perfect. Two amature kissers feeling what it's like to kiss their favorite person. It was exciting and new, mostly for Evan, but new for Connor in some ways too.

New to the feeling of actual love.

Their kiss lasted longer this time. And was a lot more heated. Evan found himself holding back a few moans as Connors hands pressed lightly into his sides, and travelled over his back. His fingers would lightly press into random dips on Evan's skin and Evan _melted._

Connor wasn't doing much better. The small little noises Evan would make for every touch, how focused his movements were, like he was mentally planning on where he could touch. His hesitation in moving his hands around, or his lips.

Connor felt so happy and so fucking _lucky_ that he's here, right now, kissing the _fuck_ out of his best friend.

He finally pulled away, letting them both catch their breaths. Connor moved his hands down Evan's chest before his lips hovered over Evan's neck.

Evan bit his lip as the hot breaths coated his sensitive skin, a new arousal coursing through his blood.

Connor pressed his pink lips against the pale skin. His tongue traced over every inch his mouth would allow as he sucked lightly on the frail, now spotty neck.

His teeth would lightly nip at Evan's skin. He couldn't stop. Neither could. Connor left his first hickey in the spot between Evan's neck and his shoulder.

Evan let out his first moan.

Connor groaned in response, feeling a new anamilistic urge take over him. He pulled Evan even closer to him as his teeth made another hickey, this time darker. His tongue lapped over the swelling bruise.

Evan could only lightly tug Connors hair as he attempted to contain noises.

Connors hands started going lower and lower without him ever realizing it. Soon they fiddling with the hem of Evan's jeans.

Evan felt himself grow slightly erect and he pulled back. "I um- I should- I should go, my mom's gonna be- be home soon. I um- I'll see you tomorrow" Evan stuttered out as he left a wave, not bothers to look at Connors face.

"Bye" Connor muttered as he breathed deeply, his heart racing as he watched Evan leave his room, leaving him alone and horney.

\---

Evan was distant. Connor felt extremely shitty, as if it was his fault.

Connor tried talking, he tried texting and calling. Evan wouldn't answer. _Why won't he fucking answer?_

Now this stupid dance was the next day, and he promised Evan he'd go. He doesn't like dances, he hates them, and now it feels like Evan hates him so he's seriously thinking of just staying home and crying.

Well, that was until he got a text.

 **Treelover** **:**  
Make sure you wear a tie to the dance.

**TheifOfMilk** **:**  
yeah, ok. thx for the reminder

**TreeLover** **:**  
<3

Connor just stared at his phone. _Is Evan mad.. or?_

Connor was so confused. Is Evan ghosting him or what? What the fuck? Now Connor seemed to gain some weird confidence and began typing.

**TheifOfMilk** **:**  
what tf is going on?? are u mad at me or what?

**TreeLover** **:**  
You'll find out Friday

**TheifOfMilk:**  
wtf does that mean???

**TreeLover** **:**  
I have something planned

\---

Connor leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He watched the couple's dance. He watched them laugh, smile, and kiss.

_Gross.._

He was envious.

But here he was, waiting for Evan. He's honestly pissed off. Not necessarily _at_ Evan but going so long without him made him of the brink of exploding.

But then, there he went, right through the door as he fiddled with his fingers. Connor went up him.

"Hey"

"Come with me"

"What?"

"Come on, I wanna do something"

Connor just awakardy followed Evan down the hall and down the steps. Each second that passes makes the tension grow. Their steps echo down the quiet halls, bouncing off the lonesome walls. Until they reach Mrs. Jacobs room.

Evan sat Connor down on the closest chair. Connor was about to speak when Evan placed a finger on his lips.

"I need to tell you something."

Connor only nodded his head.

"I love you"

...

Connor felt his breaths increase as he saw how red Evan's face had gotten. He wanted to say something. To say _I love you too_ but Evan pressed his finger harder against his lip.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. When we kissed.. it was, amazing. I- I didn't think I could stop. I mean, I just wanted you. Because I love you. And I realized I loved you, and it's not some dumb crush. I really really love you, Connor.

I wanted our next moment to be special. I wanted to be _with_ you when we kiss. But I knew I could stop if I saw you again."

Evan now started to get nervous, especially after seeing how close he'd gotten.

Connor gently wrapped his hand around Evan's. He gave a quick kiss to his palm before offering Evan a seat right next to him.

Evan hesitantly sat down, worried as how Connor would respond.

Connor opened his mouth, preparing to say Something, but nothing came out. He furrowed his eye brows because _damn can I think of anything?_

Fed up with words, he grabbed Evan's shoulders and pulled him closer. Connor hesitated, wanting to make sure it was okay with Evan. Evan just leaned in all the way, mashing their lips together.

This kiss, though only slightly better then their first and second, was now absolute perfection. Because now they loved each other. Now they _know_ that they'll be spending their lives together.

Evan will always mean something to Connor.

Connor will always mean something to Evan.

They pulled apart, breaths heavy and smiles on their open lips. Evan wrapped his arms around Connor and laid his head on the taller males chest.

"I love you too" Connor whispered in Evan's ear as he played with the ends of Evan's hair.

Evan just smiled, to caught up in the moment.

"You wanna ditch and go to mine?"

Evan nodded excitedly and with that, they left hand in hand.


	10. Just Fine Love! -(Enjoltaire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras thinks love is stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one has no reward and the plot is thin and kinda confused and I should've put more fluff but
> 
> ¯\\(◉‿◉)/¯
> 
> Whatcha gonna do this is what happens when I write a 3am bby

"Come on, give her a chance! She's not bad, she's with us! Her mind is as intelligent as her heart is pure. Let her come,"

Enjolras shook his head, his fists clenched by his side. "No! We can't  _ tell _ . No one has done research on her. You can't just see someone and fall in love. You've known her for a day, two at the most. We can't trust her."   


"I don't have to know her for long, I love her. And if you knew anything of love you'd understand."  


"I don't need to know of love, love is stupid and irrational. The only love I need is the love of France and it's rightful people. Marius, love is pointless. You get hurt in the end."  


"It's worth it, just to look in her eyes. To hold her hand, feel her lips. She is worth the pain because our love is  _ real _ and  _ good _ . She's good. I cannot imagine a world without love, for it is corrupt and unjust."   


Enjolras gnashed his teeth as his friend's words.  _ Why can't he understand? _ His head chirped away.  _ Love makes you blind. _   


"Don't you see how bad our world is? It's because there is no love in our leaders. You need love, Enjolras. You need to know how love works."  


"I do!" He shouted, a doubtful expression in his eyes but with a voice so ferece you couldn't tell. "I love this place, I love the people, I love the support. I know love, Marius, but not the kind that distracts your mind!"  


Marius just shook his head. "For someone so old I never knew I'd be the wiser. The more experienced in love"  


"Untrue!"  


"Then prove it! Fall in love, let your guard down. You'll be a better person, a stronger person. You'll have something to live for, to  _ fight _ for."   


"I live for France, I fight for France. I  _ die _ for France. That's all I need."   


"I think you're coming up with excuses. I think you're scared."  


"Scared? I am never scared."  


"Then go look for a woman! Go out to a bar, go have a night of passion. Gain something."  


"Fine!" Enjolras grunted as he stomped his foot. "I'll show you, I am not afraid of love, and if I find it, I wouldn't let it lead me astray."  


Marius chuckled as he laid a hand on his red shoulder. "Good luck, dear Enjolras."  


\---  


The meeting is over and Enjolras slumped his way to a bar. He had never felt love for a woman, he'd never felt  _ attraction _ to a woman, therefore love is not real. At least to Enjolras. Sure, others may feel it, but they get blinded by it. Too caught up in these overrated feelings.   


"One beer please" he ordered as he sat on a bar stool.   


_ How do I do this? _ He thought to himself, eyeing girls from his spot. None looked attractive. Or well- to  _ him. _ They were pretty, but he didn't feel anything for them.   


"Enjolras? Drinking I see? Never thought I'd see the day" he heard a familiar voice.  


"Grantaire? I thought you would be at the wine place down the street."  


"Oh, I come here every so often." He smiled softly as he sipped his cup. "But why are you here?"  


"Marius think's I am afraid to fall in love. I'm here to show I could never fall in love, not that I'm afraid too."  


"Why could you not?"  


"I've never liked a woman, never thought relations with a woman attractive."  


"What about men, my Apollo?"  


"Excuse me?  _ Apollo? _ And what about men?"   


"Do you feel things for men?"  


"How should I know?" He pondered briefly. "No, I have never felt anything for anyone."  


"You're so preoccupied with women for searching emotional connections, maybe you should look for it with a man."  


Enjolras stared at his half empty glass cup, his eyes focused on the bottom. "I've never.. thought of that."  


"Now look, any man here catch your eye?" His hand held out to the crowd, fluffy hair bouncing as his head turned.  


Enjolras tried to look, but his eyes never left Grantaire. His soft face, relaxed shoulders. He looked at peace. Something Enjolras could never be.  _ Maybe.. it wouldn't hurt _   


"I guess I do"   


Grantaire blinked a couple times before facing back to Enjolras. His smile now faker as his lashes seemed to droop.  


"See, you are capable of love. No go, talk to him."  


"I don't have to go anywhere" Enjolras spoke softly, his eyes back to his unmoving drink. His cheeks were pink and his mind nervous.  _ Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. _   


"The bartender?"  


"No no. Someone closer." He continued and Grantaire was even more confused before his hand touched his chest.  


"Me?"  


Enjolras just closed his eyes as the feeling of rejection shot through his heart. His nose scrunched as he pulled his hair. He'd  _ never _ felt this weird around a girl.  _ Maybe I do like him _   


"Is it me?" Grantaire repeated and Enjolras gave a soft, defeated nod as he placed his head in his pale hands.  


"Can I kiss you?"  


The air was knocked out of Enjolras's and he couldn't process what was being said.  


"Not here, of course. But um.. I mean, in private. Maybe at yours.. or mine or- or not at all, that's- I'm not pressuring you or-"

"You do talk a lot when nervous" Enjolras spoke softly as he faced his blushing friend.  _ Another difference _   


"Sorry I've just been wondering what it's like to kiss your lips for a while. Or- I um"

"Come on" E grabbed his hand and felt a connection he'd never felt before.

\---

Enjolras's breath was heavy as he gathered his sweaty hair behind his back and placed it above his pillow. Grantaire slumped down beside him, just as sweaty -if not more- as he sighed, his hands placed on his naked chest.

"Thank you" Enjolras's voice was gentle as he looked at the short ceiling. 

"For what?"

"Helping me find love"  


Grantaire's cheeks grew hot again as his hands fiddled with his pinky.

"I should say thanks too"

Enjolras looked at him, a small smile embracing his plump, swollen lips. "Why?"  


"You fulfilled my fantasies."

Enjolras nodded before kissing R's hands. "I'd do it again" 

Grantaire looked at him with red cheeks which made Enjolras's smirk grow wider. "Let's go for dinner, maybe we can.. be something. I may like you, but I wanna get to know you more first. I'm not going to be a hypocrite. To Marius, no less."

Grantaire couldn't help but smile wider as he kissed Enjolras one more time. "I'd like that"  


Enjolras grinned as he somewhat understood Marius' words now.

_   
_

_ To feel his lips. One more time. _

  


They kissed again before falling into slumber, hands still held as they faced the other.

  



	11. How We Fell In Love (expensive headphones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad re-uploaded cause I'm deleting my account on there today

It started with a smile

"Oh yeah, show me." Rich said with a smirk. His arms were crossed in a cocky manner as he looked over toward Michael.

"What?" Michael breathed out. Was Rich actually asking him?

"Show me how rebelious you are. Like, let's go steal a street sign." Rich's lisp whistled through. Michael raised an eyebrow. _Since when has Rich been one to break the law?_

"Are you serious?" Michael slightly smiled. He never figured Rich's be up to steal anything. After he got the squip removed, Rich had gone back to being shy, reserved, and not as confident. Just like his freshman year. But now he was suggesting stealing a sign on the street.

"What's the matter. You too scared?" Rich mocked.

"No" Michael spoke up, placing his hands on his hips. "Matter-of-fact, I know just the one to get." He smirked, feeling rather confident himself.

"Let's go get it then."

\---

After gathering a screwdriver and a flashlight from Rich's place, they started walking out to wherever Michael was taking them.

"Are we there yet? We've been walking for awhile now." Rich asked. He popped his fingers, trying to pass some time.

"Sh, yeah. I think it's the next turn." Michael whispered with his eyes squinted. It was hard to see in the dark and the flashlight wasn't helping much. It wasn't very bright, probably because it's old and hasn't been used in years.

After a few more minutes of walking, they approached a turn off on the road with a sigh right beside it.

"Dick lane. We came here for dick lane?" Rich laughed. Michael nodded his head with a smile.

"Hey, this is my sign. I want dick lane in my room." Rich snorted which made Michael laugh.

They looked up at the sign and realized they probably should've brought a step ladder or something. "Rich, get on my shoulders and unscrew it."

"Uh, this is your sign. If anything you should get on my shoulders." Michael groaned but agreed anyway. Rich was stronger than him anyway.

"Turn the flashlight off though, someone in that house might see us." Michael nodded. Rich bent down and Michael swung his legs around his neck. Rich slowly stood up, trying to balance the two of them.

Michael bit his lips as he brought his hand to the pole, gripping it to balance himself. He stared to unscrew the sign as fast as he could, hoping they wouldn't get caught. "Yo, hurry up your heavy." Rich joked and Michael rolled his eyes with a smile.

Michael was almost done when he heard a shout. "Hey! Get away you stupid kids!" They looked over to see an old man yell from his porch. He was walking over toward them, a cane and phone in his hand.

"Shit!" Rich yelled. "Hurry bro."

"Done." Michael said and Rich put him down. They ran away, both carrying the big sign. They were both laughing hysterically as they ran into the nearby trees.

Once they were far away, they stopped against a tall tree. Michael laid against it while Rich bent over, both catching their breaths.

"That was fun." Michael panted out.

"I never thought we'd get away with it." Rich smiled as he walked over toward Michael. He sat down next to him, laying his head on michaels shoulder.

Rich closed his eyes but the smile never left his face. Michael couldn't stop looking at him. He looked so.. _Attractive_ for some reason. He blushed as his stomach swirled with butterflies. He was confused. _Why am I feeling this?_ Michael shrugged and just enjoyed the moment.

Michael woke up the next day with a stiff neck, 5% battery left on his phone, hundreds of messages from his mom, and a sleeping Rich's arms wrapped around him. He answered his mom back, telling her he was ok, and then cuddled back up to Rich.

__________

And then with a hug

"Mine next!" Jake said as Rich put Christine's present in a bag that had 'happy birthday' written all over it.

"Ok," Rich said as he nodded his head. They were really close, like brothers, and even lived together at Rich's house, even though his dad hated having another person in the house, hence why the party is in Michaels basement. But what could he do, leave Jake homeless after the fire _he_ caused. Anyway, they were so close, Jake probably had the perfect present. Michaels present probably wouldn't compare to what Jake got him. Michael started to feel insecure about his gift as it sat in his lap.

Jake went over to a pile of blankets on the floor. He dug through them and pulled out a poster. He rolled it up, trying to keep what was on it a surprise. Rich's eyes lit up.

Jakes smiled as he walked forward. He handed it over slowly and Rich gripped it from his hands. "No way!" Rich said excitedly, seeing his favorite band on the paper. Michaels face fell.

"Yeah! And there's more.." Jake reached in his back pocket. "I got you two tickets to their concert. For you and Mic- whoever you choose." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you Jake!" Rich gave Jake a hug, feeling so happy.

"Your turn Michael." Rich said as he pulled away.

"Uh, can I- can I give you mine later?" Michael asked.

"Why, you have it right there." Rich asked. As much as he loved his friends, he was most excited for Michaels.

"I just- Take it." He said in a defeated tone with a blush coating his cheeks. Rich took the box carefully, hoping he didn't make Michael mad.

He unwrapped the paper carefully, not wanting to rip it. He opened the lid of the box and smiled at what was inside. There were a bunch of small things. A small bi flag, his favorite candy, small objects that were inside jokes, kermit socks, a bi flag pin, and underneath it all was a book he's been wanting to read for months and his favorite movie on bluray.

"Aw, Michael, I love it!" Rich said. He gave Michael a tight hug. "Thank you so much." Rich couldn't stop smiling and now Michael couldn't either. They held onto each other for a few more seconds, lingering in each others warmth. Neither really wanted to let go, but didn't want to make the other uncomfortable.

"I love it a lot." He said as he looked into Michael's eyes.

__________

A date or two

Michael combed his hair again. He was so nervous about his date. It was driving him insane. Rich would be here any minute, but he didn't feel ready. He had done everything he could think of, but he still felt unprepared. He groaned, feeling his nerves gnawing at his brain.

' _Knock knock knock'_

Michael jumped at the sudden noise. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time before walking to the door. With a shaky hand, he opened it slowly to see Rich looking cute as _hell_ right in front of him. Black tank top with a red and black flannel, the sleeves rolled up past his elbow, dark blue pants. Michael bit his lip when he saw the flag pin he'd gotten Rich for his birthday on his tank top.

"Hey Mikey. Ready to go" He said with a smile and a small blush.

"Yeah, let me grab my wallet real fast." Michael walked back to his room with one last glance at Rich. Rich, of course, got to get a good look at Michaels ass as he walked away.

"Ok, let's go." Michael said as he shoved his wallet and ticket down his pocket.

\---

It was silent in the car, neither not really knowing what to say. Michael took a chance and said the first thing on his mind.

"Why are you taking me?"

Rich looked at him, his eyebrows scrunched. "Uh, because I wanted to go on a date with you. Did you already forget?"

"No! I-It's not that. I mean, to the concert. Like, didn't Jake get you these tickets? I thought you'd go with him."

"I mean, he got me the tickets to go on a date with you, so It'd be a missed opportunity if I took him." Rich said with a giggle. Michael smiled. It was so adorable.

They talked more on the way, getting lost in the conversation. "We're here already?" Michael asked as Rich parked the car.

"Yup." He said with a pop.

\---

They stood in the crowd, cheering along with all the other people. Pumping his first in the air, Rich screamed out the lead singer's name as he did a guitar solo. Michael smiled seeing Rich look so happy. Seeing Rich enjoying himself made Michael so much happier. He just wanted to reach his hand out and intertwine their fingers. _I mean, we are on a date.._

Michael debated for a few second before deciding _fuck it_ and grabbed his hand. Rich was surprised and glanced at their hands. Michael was nervous until Rich moved closer, their shoulders inches apart.

It was a lot of fun for both of them.

__________

And a kiss of love

"Wow, you really did that?" Rich giggled as they walked through the door into Michael's house.

"Not one of my proudest moments, but yeah." Michael chuckled. He let go of their hands to put away their leftovers.

"Holy fuck dude, that's great." Michael smiled at Rich's lisp. He's not sure why, but he really enjoys the sound of it. It's.. comforting.

Michael put the takeout box in the refrigerator as Rich poured him some water, looking up that old street sign they stole senior year. He smiled. _Dick lane. That idiot.._

"So, wanna watch a movie?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, what movie?"

"Uh, why not.. Monster house."

"Monster house?" Rich asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, it's a childhood favorite." Michael said, recalling the times he'd watch it with his mom.

"Sure, why not." Rich shrugged and walked back into the living room.

\---

Rich was wrapped in Michaels arms, watching the movie with a blanket thrown over the two of them. "I don't remember half of this happening." Rich said as he up into Michael's eyes.

"Me neither." He laughed and looked back at Rich. Rich laid his head back on Michaels chest. He honestly wasn't paying much attention to the movie. Instead, he was listening to Michaels heartbeat, and feeling his body heat. It felt nice, finally being with Michael. They way he cared for Rich, looked at him, touched him. So soft and gentle with his feelings. Rich blushed as he felt Michaels hand trace over his scars. Michael _accepted him_ which was a hell of a lot more than his dad has. Or his family in general.

"I love you." Rich said. He buried his head in Michaels hoodie as Michael just stopped. His eyes widened. _Did Rich just say that!?_ They hadn't even kissed let alone say _I love you_

Michael slipped his finger under Rich's chin, lifting his face to look into his eyes. He saw Rich's blush and his glances to the side. "I love you too." Michael said, blush creeping on his face as well.

Rich looked directly into Michael's eyes. _I can't believe this is happening I can't believe this is happening I can't-_ Michael attached their lips together, moving them, bringing them into a sweet kiss. Rich's face was scarlet as he began to kiss back. Their lips, while rough at first, began to move in sync. They pulled away slowly, taking a second before looking into eachothers eyes. Michael was the first to smile, his eyes glowing.

Rich let out a soft breath and small mumble. He moved in closer, going in for another kiss. Michael, of course, accepted it. They were both smiling like idiots, enjoying each other's taste. Rich was entranced in every moment Michael did. Every inhale, every hand movement, everytime he traced his tongue on Rich's lip.

Michael pulled them apart and held him close to his chest. His breathing was heavy as he ran his fingers through Rich's hair. "God, I love you." He said as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too."


	12. We're Not Actually Friends.. Are We? (Arson bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad re-upload

Jake stumbled into his aunt's house, his keys swinging on his finger. He was drunk out of his _mind_. Everything seemed to sway as he opened the door quietly, hoping his Aunt wouldn't wake up.

He walked through the living room, trying to find his way around the furniture in the pitchblack room. His arms were reached out so he didn't directly run into a chair or something.

"Jake" A scolding voice called out. Jake froze in his step.

 _Shit_ "Hey Jane" Jake said, turning to face his Aunt, who was leaning against her door, the light from her bedroom shining into the living room.

"It's two in the morning Jake." her arms were crossed over her chest with a frown on her face.

"Oh! It is? I didn't even notice" He smiled nervously while Jane gave him a glare.

"Where were you?"

"I was just out with a friend and we lost track of time." Jake lied through his teeth, a common thing he did with Jane. If she found out he was at a party, Jane would kick him off of the archery team.

"Really now? And what were you doing?"

"Just talking. We were hanging out at his place, watching some movies." Jake was sweating as his hands were held behind his back.

"Who were you hanging out with?."

_I can't say Jerry, He's out of town. Not Tommy or Kaleb, She won't believe me then.. Who's that kid who helps her plant flowers? That nerd. Uh, Rob? No, Rich? Rich Gor..don? Goran? Goranski? Yeah, Rich Goranski!_

"Rich Goranski," Jake said with a hesitating grin, hoping she'd believe it and drop the subject.

"Rich? That sweet boy. I've never seen you hang out together. Not even when he comes over here"

"That's because.. Uh, he doesn't want to be seen with me."

"..Why?" Jane was utterly confused as she looked at her nephew with furrowed eyebrows.

"He uh, he always says he's worried he'd ruin my image at school. I always tell him not to worry but he insists."

"I- okay" She looked at him weirdly but believed it anyway. "But now that I know, when he comes over, go talk to him. Don't be hiding in your room."

"Yeah, okay."

"Oh, and you know he's bisexual?" she shook her shoulders and wiggled her eyebrows.

 _No I did not_ "Of course, He tells me everything."

"I think you'd be cute together. Plus, he'd be such a good influence on you."

"Jane, I'm straight."

"Yeah, And there totally isn't a pride flag under your bed."

"You-"

"I'm going to bed now, goodnight" she said with her arms stretched out in the air while a yawn escaped her lips.

"Goodnight?" Jake squinted his eyes in confusion.

Jake went to his room. leaning against his closed door, he let out a long sigh. _What the fuck did I just do?_

\---

"Hey Rich, can I talk to you?" Jake asked as he caught up with Rich in the hallway. It was a 5 minute break and kids were walking to their next class, talking with friends against their lockers, or buying stuff from the vending machines.

"Uh, sure?" Rich said with a glance at Jeremy from across the room. They usually talk for a bit right now, but here Jake was, wasting his time. _I hope he hurries.._

"Ok so uh, can you pretend to be my friend?" Jake asked, his lips pursed together as he waited for Rich to talk.

"..What?" Rich asked after much hesitation as he tried to wrap his head around _what the hell is Jake talking about?_

"I lied to my aunt and said we were friends"

"Why?"

"Because I came home late and said I was hanging out with you."

"What were you doing?"

"Can you stop asking questions!?" Jake threw his hands down in aggravation. "Look, next time you come over to help my aunt with her flowers or whatever, we'll just talk a little. Nothing too much. Please?"

"What's in it for me?" Rich raised an eyebrow as he moved his backpack strap over his thumb.

Jake groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "I don't know. You can sit with me at lunch?"

"Really? That's not gonna cut it."

"Ah, fuck man what do you want?" Jake said as he ran a hand through his hair. He was getting annoyed. Why wouldn't Rich just help him out!?

"Hm, cookies every wednesday until we stop hanging out."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Every wednesday I want you to bring me chocolate chip cookies made from scratch."

"Really?" Jake deadpanned. _What the fuck.._

"Yeah dude. That's not too much to ask for."

"I mean, I guess. Whatever. When does my Aunt want you back over?"

"Friday."

"See you then." Jake waved his hand, not even giving Rich another look before walking off to his class, He felt pissed off for some reason.

Rich couldn't care less as he walked to his destination as well.

\---

"Oh hi Rich! What did you bring today?" Jane asked as she opened her front door to see Rich standing there with a small cup that had something sprouting from it.

"Sweet peas. I thought you'd like them. They go well with the other flowers in your garden bed."

"Thank you sweetheart! You know, I've always loved these. They were my favorite growing up. I used to grow some when I was young, but my dog scruffy dug em up."

"That sucks" Rich has grown to not care about his lisp as much. Especially around Jane. She was nice and never pressured him about anything. They both had a love for flowers and gardening, she was nice to talk to, she made him food. She was basically the mother he never had.

"Yeah. But hey, Jake's in his room if you wanna see him. I can make some lemonade and you too can chat while I plant this?" She took the cup from his hands.

Rich was really looking forward to helping Jane, but he knew he should probably hang out with Jake instead. Even though neither wanted to talk to the other. _Whatever. I'll hang out with the dick.._ "That'd be nice. Thanks Jane"

"No problem." She smiled sweetly, the corner of her eyes crinkling. "Jake! Get your ass over here! Your friend wants to see you!" She yelled as she turned her head.

"Who is it!?" He yelled back, thinking it was kaleb.

"Take a guess!" She led Rich to the couches.

Jake came running out of his room, a nice shirt thrown on with some loose-ish jeans. "Oh, it's you."

"Jake, that is no way to talk to a friend you get carried away talking with at _two in the morning_ " Jane narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, sorry Rich."

"S' fine." Rich said coldly as he crossed his leg over the other. His arms were held at his chest while he looked at Jake just standing there. Jake didn't know what to do.

"I uh, let's go to my room then?"

"Sure."

Jane gave them a suspicious look as they left the living room, Jake looking back to see if she was still watching.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asked once he sat on his bed, right beside Rich.

"I don't know, what do you usually do with your friends?"

"Get drunk and play guitar."

"Why the drunk part?"

"Cause it's fun."

Rich looked at him and sighed. _We have nothing in common.._

"Well, play some guitar then."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Listen to you while I read. I like to have background noise, so this is perfect I guess." Rich turned to lay on his stomach on the small bed.

Jake shrugged and grabbed his guitar that was leaning against the wall. He strummed the strings a couple times as Rich pulled out his book from his backpack, slipping to the page he was last on.

Jakes fingers ghosted over the strings again, trying to decide what he was in the mood to play.

As soon as Rich's eyes landed on the first word, he was entranced in his book. The words seemed to transform into images and he could see it clearly. He felt like he was there with the characters instead of on Jake's stiff mattress.

He could see the tall forest trees shooting up to the clouds, the cool blue sky that stretched on for miles, the grubbly stone path that wandered into the small village, the wide tents the villegers resided in.

The characters seemed to be alive in his mind. The Fair Lady Anna, her small frame and slick red dress, William, the peasant farmer whose clothes resembled a potato sack, and the Night John. Boy was he a looker for Rich. Tall, brown hair, hazel eyes, athletic.. he wished he was real..

John and Anna we're leaning in close, their lips almost touching. Rich was waiting for this moment since chapter five. Their lips were lingering so close to the others, their hot breaths hitting the other's face. They were getting closer and closer and-

"What should I play?" Jake just _had_ to speak.

"I don't care, do whatever you want to" Rich mumbled as he turned his attention back to his book.

"But I don't know what I wanna play." Jake said as he looked back at Rich.

"Play something easy that you know then"

"I can't decide"

"What do you know how to play?" Rich was getting aggravated. His hands were balled into a tight fist around his paperback book.

"Here's a list." Jake handed him a piece of paper off his nightstand. Rich rolled his eyes. _Pretentious much._

"I- number 5" Rich didn't even read the list, only taking a small glance and chose a random one.

"Ooo, I like this one." Jake smiled as he reposition the guitar in his lap

Jake started playing and Rich paid no mind at first, preparing for Jake to have not heard any music he likes, but after a small moment he froze in his spot.

"You listen to Ben Platt too?" Rich turned to look at him. (Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else :/ I've been listening to him a lot recently)

"Well yeah, he's got a good voice." Jake smiled, continuing the play.

"His voice is perfect. I think this one's my favorite song by him." Rich sat up, watching Jakes fingers as they moved across the instrument.

"Grow As We Go is good, but I personally like Honest Manl."

"Fuck man, I didn't know popular people would like him."

"His musics for everyone. Just not a lot of 'popular' people know about him I guess." Jake shrugged as his fingers stopped their movements for a second before picking back up where they left off.

"I guess. I can't wait for his Saturday song tomorrow."

"Me neither. I try to learn the songs he does the week after. It keeps me motivated to practice guitar."

"That's cool. I wish I started playing an instrument."

"You can always start, you know. There's no time limit."

"Yeah, but if I started when I was younger, I'd be good now. Plus, I don't have the money to take lessons."

Jake bit his lip. There was an idea swirling in his head, but should he mention it? "There's always YouTube videos to look at." He decided not to. It would've been stupid to say it anyway.

"But I don't have an instrument. I don't even know what I'd want to play."

Jake bit the bullet. He decided _why the fuck not_ and opened his mouth. "I can teach you"

"Really?"

"Sure, why not. It gives us something to do while we're pretending to be friends."

"Alright. Thanks." Rich smiled at him.

"No problem."

\---

"It's Wednesday. Pay up, Chad." Rich said with his hand outreached.

"Chad?" Jake asked, a slight smile on the corner of his lips.

"You are the physical embodiment of a Chad."

"Whatever" Jake dropped the small bag of cookies in Rich's hand.

"Thank you" Rich drew out the 'you' with a smile.

"When are you comin over next?" Jake asked. He didn't want to admit it, but he kinda wanted Rich over soon. He was excited to teach him.

"Next week on Monday I think. You guys are going out of town over the weekend right?"

"Yeah. But, well, do you want to come over tonight? I think I have a lesson planned for you"

Rich's face tinged with pink as he stared up at the tall male. "Uh, yeah sure. That's uh, that'd be great."

"Does five o'clock work?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. See you then." Jake walked off to his first period, his backpack straps on both his shoulders.

Rich starred as Jake left the cafeteria. _Why do I feel so flustered?_

\---

"Move your hand up here" Jake pointed to a part on the fretboard.

"Here?" Rich asked with a look to Jake.

"Kinda. Your fingers are wrong though" Jake took Rich's hand in his own, repositioning his fingers to the proper chords on the strings.

Rich's face was pink as Jake's fingers touched his own and his chest right against his shoulder. Jake didn't seem to notice how close they were, though, as his chin rested on Rich's shoulder.

"Okay, now try.".

Rich started playing the simple chords, his tongue poking out of his lips as he tried to concentrate.

"Alright! Good job" Jake congratulated him with a pat on the back.

"Boys! I made some brownies if you want!" Jane yelled from the kitchen. Jake looked at Rich.

"Wanna celebrate with some brownies?"

\---

Rich continued to go over the Jakes house for weeks. Jake would give Rich him lessons, they'd pretend to be friends, Jake would give him cookies every Wednesday. Everything was fine. That is, until Rich started to grow feelings for Jake.

All his feelings were jumbled together, a mix of hatred and love swelled in his heart. He knew Jake would leave him heartbroken if he accepted his feelings or rejected him. Either way, Jake would leave him all alone in the end for some hot chick who Rich could never compete with.

But Everytime he looked at Jake, he couldn't help but imagine his long arms wrapped around his waist, his smooth lips placed over his chapped ones, the feeling of his big, looming hands tracing over his body..

\---

Me: There's no way that happened

Richardo: hell yeah it did

Me: What the fuvk!?

Richardo: t y p o

Me: Shut u p

Richardo: n e v e r

Jake smiled at his screen. Rich was so.. Adorable. Jake could just imagine his face while reading his texts. The thought of being there with Rich sent butterflies down to his stomach. He felt all hot and flustered imagining him there with him. They could be hanging out right now, watching a movie, playing guitar, or just talking face to face. Jake missed his face.. He wanted to cup his cheeks and make Rich blush. Just imagining his rosey cheeks was enough to bring a blush on his own.

Me: You're such a nerd

Richardo: says the guy with all the lord of the rings and harry potter books hidden under his bed

Richardo: And we can't forget about the space camp application

Me: Shut up!! They were planted there by an outside force

Richardo: ..N E R D

Me: S H U S H

Rich laughed as he bought a hand to his lips. _He's typing the way I do.._ His eyes drooped for sleepiness but he was determined to stay up and talk to Jake, seeing as he _actually_ wanted to talk. Plus, talking to Jake is fun. Who needs sleep when their crush is online.

Me: we've already disscused thid I will n e v e r

Jakey D ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): GAh, sToP

Me: JaKeY

Jakey D ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): What? ?

Me: i'm bored :/

Jakey D ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Wanna come over?

Rich had to take a moment to stare at his phone. _He's inviting me over. Right now. At 2 fucking AM!?_

Me: yeah sure

Jakey D ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Tbh if you want you can spend the night. You'll just have to leave early so your dad doesn't know you snuck out.

Me: cool. I'll be over in a bit.

Rich was smiling so brightly, but his smile couldn't compare to the blush spreading on his face. He snuck to his living room, hoping he wouldn't wake up his deadbeat father who was passed out drunk on the couch. Rich quietly opened a drawer and pulled out his favorite movie before going back to his room and climbing out his window.

Me: i'm almot there

Me: ope n a window

Jake felt his phone buzz and he looked at the new messages. _He's almost here. Oh God._ His hands were shaking slightly as he ran a hand through his hair. His head snapped in the direction of his window when he heard a light tapping. He walked over and opened it and a freezing cold Rich slipped through it.

"It's freezing cold out there." Rich said as he shivered. Jake chuckled and threw a blanket over his shoulders.

"Lay down and I'll make you some hot chocolate."

\---

"Uno!" Rich shouted with one last card in his hand.

"Shh, you'll wake up Jane" Jake whispered with a laugh

"Sorry" Rich whispered, his lisp shining through. It made Jake smile.

Jake looked back down at his cards. He threw down his green four, hoping Rich didn't have a green. Rich scoffed and drew another card before smiling and placing it down on the pile. It was a wild. "Uno" Rich smirked. He felt excited because he was _so close_ to winning. He's never really won a lot of stuff before. "Red." he called the color.

It was Jake's turn to smirk now. "Draw two" He said as he placed the red draw two card down, his fingers pinched on the corner.

"Shit" Rich mumbled as he picked up his cards from the pile of cards facing the floor. Jake put down the last red he had in his hand. _Three cards left for both of us.._

Rich placed down a red three. Jake eyed him and placed down a green three.

"Quit changing the color!" Rich whisper shouted. Jake smirked.

"Never! I am not gonna let you win"

Rich furrowed his eyebrows. His nose was scrunched up as he looked down at his hand, sorting out a plan in his mind. Jake noticed how.. _Focused_ he seemed over this game. It was kinda cute. _That word again.. Cute. That's the only word I can use to describe him. Hot too. Attractive, adorable, funny. Sweet too. He's really caring as well. Smart, can't forget that one. Holy shit I really like him._

Jake blushed as he got lost in his thoughts, just barely paying attention to Rich drawing a card. And another. And another. His face fell as he drew his fourth card and placed it on the stack. A yellow three. Neither of them had yellow...

Jake saw his face fall, and remembered how adorable he looked when he was happy. He glanced to his draw four with his lip under his teeth. He sighed and drew a card. And another one, plus another, another, and another before he was finally able to change the color to a blue three. "Maybe we should've shuffled these better."

Rich giggled and placed down a random blue card sideways on the stack.

"Hey, put it on straight." Jake mumbled as he fixed the card.

"Ocd much."

"Very much" Jake evened out the cards before looking back to his hand. He tossed a blue five down, which was his last blue.

"Ah, this game is taking forever" Rich mumbled as he threw down another blue card.

"It really is," Jake said with a sigh and drew another card from the stack. He drew two cards before he found a blue seven and placed it down.

"How long have we been playing?" Rich tossed as he placed a red seven down on the stack.

"Forty Five minutes? Around that. Wanna stop and say whoever had the least amount wins."

"Sure." Rich agreed with a shrug. "Wait- I win then!" He smiled and tossed his hands in the air, his cards flying down to his knees.

"Yup, good job." Jake smiled as he stood in his feet. He wobbled a bit, having been on the floor for the longest time. "Winners have to put up the cards."

"What! I think the fuck not. Come help me." Rich tossed his hand towards himself sharply, guestering for Jake to get off his bed (which he is now laying on) and help him out the game up.

"But Richie" Jake whined, his lips pouted.

Rich's cheeks blushed pink. "But Jakey" Rich teasingly whined back. Jake felt himself grow hot from the nickname.

"Agrh" Jake flopped his head back, his arm thrown over his face.

"You're a meanie." Rich mumbled as he put the rest of the cards up. "You're so lazy, just like my father." Rich chuckled and tossed the box to the side.

"You're a baby" Jake moved his arm from the side to see Rich walking towards the bed.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Jake placed his arm back and closed his eyes, starting to bask in sleepiness. That was, until he felt some weight in his lap. He sat up and Rich's back was right against his chest. "What're you-"

"If I'm such a baby, I guess I'll have to be held then." He smirked and let all his weight fall on Jake.

"You really are a baby. This is very petty." Jake mumbled as his heart pounded in his chest. _Oh boy_

"What? Too weak to hold a baby?"

"No," Jake wrapped his arms around Rich's waist. "I'm too weak to hold an almost grown ass man" he whispered in his ear.

Rich's body felt warm as shivers rushed down his side. He turned his head, Jake's lips so close to his cheeks. "So you admit I'm a man?"

"Fine, yes. Yes, you are not a baby." Jake mumbled his fingers loosely intertwined around Rich's stomach.

"Yay!" Rich was going to get off, but Jake's arms were still around him. He wanted to stay, and feel his warmth against him. So instead of sitting somewhere else, he leaned his back against Jakes strong body, the back of his head resting on Jakes shoulder.

Jake was surprised but didn't object as he held Rich closer to him, his arms wrapped tighter around Rich. His forehead leaned down to lay on Rich's shoulder.

"..This feels nice." Rich mumbled with hesitation. He was starting to regret it as Jake hadn't said anything.

"Yeah it is. Although I could go without you crushing my legs." He smiled, his lips curved up and Rich could feel it on his skin.

"Oh sorry" Rich was starting to get up but Jake's arms were locked around him.

"No, just let me.." Jake spread his legs so Rich could lay between them. "There." Jake sighed, that smile still on his lips as he laid his head back down.

Rich's eyes fluttered shut as he laid against Jake. Jake left a kiss on Rich's shoulder. Before Rich could say anything Jake spoke up.

"What do you wanna watch?" Jake asked, his chin against Rich's shoulder as he looked at the bright screen against the wall.

Rich's face was beat red as he started through his words. "I uh, well, I don't know." He said the best he could, trying not to think about Jakes lips against his skin.

"Hmm" Jake mumbled as he grabbed the remote that was somewhere Rich couldnt see in the sea of Jake's blankets. He picked a random movie, and after a few minutes, he placed his head right back on Rich's shoulder.

"You have so many freckles." Jake said and his hot breath fanned over Rich's skin. Rich raised an eyebrow.

"You just noticed?"

"No, but like your shoulder has so many. And your back too, I wonder how many you have.." Jake moved back a little as his index finger traced over as many as he could see.

"What's with your obsession with my freckles?"

"I don't know, their just so.. _cute_?" He said in a questioning tone. Rich laughed unsurly but tensed up when he felt Jake's lips brush over the back of his neck.

"Jake..?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

Jake was silent for a while, his fingers lightly tracing circles on Rich's arms. "I don't know."

"You seem to be very indecisive today." Rich laughed nervously again.

"I guess.." Jake's breath never left Rich's neck. The feeling made goosebumps rise on his arms and thighs. _Does he like me?_

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh," Rich bit his lip, trying to gain up some confidence. "I really like you." He mumbled.

"You what?" Jake's arms loosened around him and Rich turned around, his face so close to Jakes.

"I really really like you. A-and I know it's stupid to say that, but I can't help it. I feel like I have to tell you."

Jake just stared into Rich's eyes, his hands lightly gripping Rich's lower arms. "Are you gonna say something?" Rich mumbled, a few tears welding up in his eyes.

"No" Jake whispered and those few tears rolled on his cheeks. Jake wiped them off quickly. "No, I'm gonna kiss you instead." He leaned up and kissed Rich passionately. Rich hesitated at first because _holy shit is this happening!?_ He put his weight on his hands before kissing back.

Rich felt Jakes hands comb through his hair, and his arms trapping Rich's head against him. Rich hummed against his lips and Jake couldn't get enough of it. His tongue parted Rich's lips and Rich couldn't object as he felt the muscle pry into his mouth. He didn't _want_ to object.

They pulled apart for air shortly after. Rich's face was flushed a deep red and so was Jakes. Their breathing was erratic and their chest heaved against the others.

"Wow" Rich mumbled. He'd never kissed anyone before. It was a great feeling. "Yeah" Jake smiled and rested his nose against Rich's "wow"

"I uh, so are we dat..ing?"

"If you want to.." Jake said, his hands resting on Rich's waist.

"I'd really like that." Rich smiled. Jake felt all warm and giddy and he couldn't help but lean in to kiss Rich again. He felt so _right_ against his lips. He didn't want them to leave.

Rich's knees were slipping into the mattress and his wrists were getting stiff but he didn't want to leave the warmth of Jake's lips. He carefully shifted his knees and Jake let out a soft gasp. Rich blushed and pulled away. "I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean to I ju-" Jake laughed and kissed him again.

"You're so cute." Jake mumbled and held Rich close against his chest. Rich couldn't say anything as he nuzzled his head against Jake's chest.

Soon the end credits on the movie started playing and the music was blasting. Both turned their head at the noise and laughed. "I forgot we were watching a movie." Jake said.

"Same. I think you touching me was a big distraction."

"I couldn't help it." He smiled and kissed Rich's cheek.

"I'm so happy we had to fake being friends."

"Me too" Jake wrapped his arms around his waist again. "Me too." He whispered again as his hand tracing up Rich's back.  
  


"I still expect cookies every Wednesday."


	13. I Can Feel Myself Getting Bad Again -(tree bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya so this was just a rant at first but to myself, but I realized that I have nothing to write about and felt bad so I added some some stuff in there for t r e e b r o s.
> 
> I can make a part 2 of like Connor finding it and writing his own. That'd be cute. If you guys want that anyway, make sure to tell me cause I love reading comments they make me happy.
> 
> Next chapter *drumroll* should be... Newsies!! Cause I've been working on that for a while if I can figure out an ending

I can feel myself getting bad again. Well, I could for a while. I just pushed it away, I didn't choose to think about it. It's too late now, I feel a breakdown coming. It just happens, I'm not sure why. It first started weeks ago, I don't know how many. A Monday is when I first noticed it. I was still pushing it away, but then a wave just hit me. A wave of undesirability for myself and anxiety just struck me so bad I cried in front of my mom. I should've known from then. I should've opened up and done something.

But I covered it up with music and art and just trying to distract myself. It barely works. I feel happy for those few minutes but once it's over it comes back. Water rushing from a river, rushing off the cliff. But still when it comes to school work, chores, exercising, things I wanna start doing, I can't. I plan too, I make time in my day for it, I get a small hope for it, I get excited for it, but when the time comes it's like my brain goes blank and my heart gets heavy and I just can't get myself to do it. And if I just push through and start I feel my body shut down and I can barely lift my arms and my heart hurts and I just can't do it.

It sucks, I wanna move on, I'm trying to move on but my body won't let me. It's craving for me to have a good cry.

Everything is so stressful. I don't know why, nothing's that hard. I don't even know why I feel like this. Nothing bad happened. Nothing brought pain to me, my body just won't let me see that.

School work seems too much. It's not. If I just bucked up and did it I could finish it over an hour, including studying. But this laziness is there, eating at my brain and I can't stop thinking about it and it drains me. I'm just constantly drained.

I feel tired all the time. Like if I just laid down for a second I'd collapse. But I lay down all day and even try to sleep but I can't. I'm up and working- my mind's blank, I'm laying down- it's crowded.

I don't understand anymore. I just feel heavy. Constantly. Nothing seems enjoyable, nothing seems to be worth getting up for. 

I try to start, I try to plan, I try to do anything but something's there in my mind that holds me back. Something just prevents me from stepping forward.

Everytime I get hungry or thirsty I think about getting something. I want to, sometimes have to, but then I think about leaving and walking and reaching for a cup and putting in ice and then pouring water then walking up the steps and sitting back down and trying not to spill the water and it just gets too much for me.

I just wanna lay down. But I just wanna work. My mind's at constant conflicts and I can't help but think maybe if I could just be there, lay down with you, talk to you, just hold you.. maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

I know it wouldn't drive this.. nothingness away. Nothing could besides myself. But I feel it could help. Just feeling someone's support, feel their love. It wouldn't happen, because it's you. You don't love anything. You're the lonesome wolf, the loner. Because you choose to be. You wouldn't change for anyone, and you certainly wouldn't change for me.

It's okay that you'll never love, it's your choice. You decide for yourself, of course. I wasn't trying to shame. Just explaining my feelings. 

Anyways, I hope you're doing well. Of course you're not, but I still like to think you're okay. Because if you weren't I don't think I could handle it. It'd be too much, everyone's too much. I wish I could be the shoulder for you to cry on but I can't. I couldn't handle your sadness. I couldn't look into your glassy eyes. Because you're you, you're Connor Murphy. 

Beautiful, intelligent, depressed Connor Murphy. If you ever find this, you peeping twerp, I'm not gonna hurt myself. I wouldn't, not when you need someone. I could never, even if it hurts me being here I couldn't give you more sorrow. If I can't listen to your problems this is the most I can do.

Maybe one day we can be alright. I'm holding onto that. It makes me feel a little better when I think about a future with us. It's weird, I know, but it makes me feel happy. Maybe I just need a dog.

I've rambled enough for today. I'll never send this, how could I? I don't think you'd be prepared to hear my problems. Just like me to you. But I do hope we'll stay friends for a while. Hopefully a long while. Hopefully forever.

It doesn't matter how long our forever is. As long as you're there for it.

Sincerely, me


	14. Sleep with me? -(Javey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the one I was talking about, but the other isn't working out very well woopise. So I wrote this cause dnfaowjjrlfnsllxkd I wanna wake up in someone's arms 🥺
> 
> Anyway have a good day- or well it's night for me but yolo
> 
> <3 you and don't be afraid to comment something!

"Don't leave"

The words slipped out soft and quiet, Davey thought he'd never hear something so angelic.

"What do you mean?"

"Just" he took a small breath, half his face now covered by his pillow with his eyes barely open. "Stay? Lay with me?"

How could Davey say no? To that face, he'd be a devil to decline.

"Alright. Scoot over"

Jack groaned before leaving room for David. He was really tired. His hand, with no hesitation, wrapped it's way around Davey's waist, pulling his back right against him. It just felt nice, felt natural.

It did for Davey too. A bit startilling at first, but he soon eased into it, figuring this is what boyfriends do? He's never been this close with someone.

His stomach was still fluttering but the warmth surrounding him and Jack's arms holding him like he's the last thing he was missing- it made him feel real nice.

"Goodnight Jackie" he mumbled, wishing he could kiss his forehead but not wanting to ruin their positions.

It's almost like Jack had a similar idea. He kissed the back of Davey's head, his nose rubbing under his hair. "Night Davey"

They got a really good sleep.

\---

Davey woke up to a tug on his arm.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he moved over, his face looking directly to Jack's with heavy eyes.

"Good mornin'" Jack said as a smile formed, his fingers brushing under Davey's shirt to feel closer to him. His thumbs absentmindedly rubbed circles against the warm skin.

"Morning" David mumbled, looking away to yawn. Jack's just too comfortable to  _ not _ go back to sleep.

"God I love your face. 'Specially your mornin' face. You look so soft. Comfortable. Adorable."

Davey blushed, of course, and reached up to kiss his nose. "Your breath stinks."

Jack laughed before he kissed Davey long and hard on the mouth.

"Gross" Davey said after pulling away, his lips tugged in a never ending smile.

"Oh" Jack groaned as he stretched out his arms. "Guess we should get ready huh?"

"Probably"

"Wanna take a shower with me?"

"Um" Davey tensed up at that. 

"Nothin' sexual, just don't wanna leave you" Jack corrected after seeing how flustered Davey was. It didn't stop it though.

"I mean um, yes I would but uh, I don't know"

Jack left a kiss to his cheek with his arms draped loosely around his neck. "We'll I'm going. Join me if you want. Kay?"

"Give me a second." 

Jack smiled -again- and left another sloppy kiss to his cheek. "See you soon then. I'll warm up the water."

Davey watched his boyfriend stumble his way to the bathroom. He's really clumsy when tired, Davey learned very quickly. 

With a sigh he checked his phone for any messages. It was just Les sending a meme. 

Oh and _28 missed calls from mom_

"Mom?" He asked after the ringing in his ear stopped. Not like it was going on for a while.

"Davey? Oh thank God I thought you were hurt. Where were you? Les said not to worry but-"

"I was just at Jack's mom. Sorry I forgot all about getting LadyBug, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said after a long sigh. "You can always pick her up today. I'm just glad you're fine. But you better pick her up today. The cat doesn't like her. Oh! I got the leashes,"

"Thanks, that saves some gas."

"Well I better let you go. Next time tell me when you're planning on ditching us for your boyfriend."

He's still not used to Jack being called that. It still makes him flustered.

"Okay I will. See you in a bit"

"Love you"

"Love you too."

And with that Davey hopped his way over to the bathroom, an excited look on his face.

_Today's just gonna be a good day._


End file.
